Weihnachten
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: Harry wartet auf jemanden...vergeblich?


Weihnachten

Weihnachten.  
Harry James Potter saß am Fenster und sah in die Nacht hinaus, es war Weihnachtsabend, Heiligabend. Die Nacht brach an in der er kommen sollte. In der er zu jedem Haus flog und dort das Glück hinterließ. Er musste nur auf ihn warten, einfach nur warten und glauben.

An ihn und an ein Wunder. Dann würde er kommen, ganz sicher.

Weihnachten.

Eigentlich war es eine Nacht wie jede andere, nicht viel anders für den jungen Mann, als jede andere zuvor auch. Nein, vielleicht war es diesmal doch anders, die Glocken er konnte sie fast hören.

Woher kam das Klingen?

Von seinem Schlitten vielleicht…was würde er sich wünschen wenn er vor ihm stand?

Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach den Mut wünschen, welchen er brauchte um glauben zu können.

Harry öffnete das Fenster, es hatte angefangen zu schneien.

Weihnachten.

Der junge Mann streckte seine Hand hinaus und fing eine der sanften Schneeflocken auf, er spürte sie fast kaum wie sie dort auf seiner Hand lag.

Wie gerne wäre er doch eine von ihnen, so zart und sanft, kaum spürbar und doch immer da.

Eine unwichtige kleine Schneeflocke, genauso zu sein wie alle anderen und nie wieder etwas besonderes.  
Er wollte sich mit allen anderen verbinden um eine weiße Decke zu erschaffen die alles Schlechte unter sich begrub.

Unvergänglich da immer in den Erinnerungen der Menschen bleibend.

Weihnachten.

Die Schneeflocken erhellten die Nacht, schenkten dem Dunkel etwas Licht und ließen es glücklicher wirken. Glück…vielleicht sollte sich Harry einfach das wünschen wenn er mit seinem Schlitten im Schnee landete.

Dort unten, vor seinem Fenster.  
Oder vielleicht doch auf dem Dach, nein bitte nicht dort.

Er würde sie mitbringen, all die Geschenke welche das Glück versprachen. Die Weihnachtsglocken und dann die Rentiere, Harry hatte schon viel in seinem Leben gesehen aber noch nie zuvor ein Rentier. Sicher waren sie wunderschön geschmückt, mit Glocken und Sternen, mit kleinen Lichtern vielleicht. Und immer wenn sie sich schüttelten dann erklangen die Glocken, welche an ihnen zu hunderten hingen.  
Er wollte sie sehen, alle wollte er sehen. Dancer, Prancer und Vixen, Dasher natürlich auch, dann noch Comet, Cupid, Donner und Blitzen…und Rudolph. Er wollte glauben…an sie und an ihn, an die Glocken…an

Weihnachten.

Vielleicht brachte er Harry einen Engel mit, einen sanften und wunderschönen. Mit blondem, langen Haar und tiefblauen Augen. Und dieser Engel erfüllte dem Jungen jeden Wunsch. Nein, eigentlich brauchte er nur einen erfüllt haben und das schaffte er schon alleine.

Harry wünschte sich Glück, nein Glauben, nein…was denn nun?  
Seine Hand war schon voller Schnee, er hatte sie nicht zurückgezogen und dabei war es ihm egal wie kalt sie dabei wurde. Das Gefühl die Schneeflocken zu berühren war einfach zu wunderschön.

Wie sehr wünschte er sich doch glauben zu können, die Glocken hören zu dürfen…sie zu sehen, besonders ihn.

Vielleicht wurde er allein dadurch glücklicher…

Weihnachten.

Von irgendwoher schlug eine Glocke und zeigte damit die Mitternacht an. Nun war es soweit, es war Zeit für ihn zu kommen und so konnte Harry nicht anders und sah zum Himmel hoch.  
Bitte, betete er innerlich, zeig mir das ich glauben kann.

Gib mir Glück.

Schenke mir nur ein wenig davon.

Er zog die Hand zurück, steckte sie in seine Hosentasche um sie zu wärmen, was war wenn es ihn doch nicht gab?

Was war wenn er wie jedes Jahr umsonst wartete?  
Was war es dann was er erleben wollte?

War es denn so lächerlich auf ihn zu warten?

Vielleicht war es auch nur einer der letzen Strohhalme an die er sich klammerte.

Weihnachten.

Neben ihm erschien ein Haufen von Geschenken, alle von seinen Freunden, aber das hatte er sich nicht gewünscht. Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte leise auf.

Davon wurde er nicht glücklich, das schenkte ihm den Glauben nicht…wieso konnte er nicht einmal das bekommen was er wollte?  
Er sah hinaus, hatte er vielleicht doch eine Glocke gehört?  
Was war das?  
Ein Rentier?  
Welcher von ihnen, Rudolph vielleicht? Nein er leuchtete nicht rot durch das Dunkel hindurch sondern weiß und heller…war es ein Rentier?  
Eine Lichtgestalt kam auf ihn zu, sie hatte die Form eines Hirsches…ein Patronus, aber nicht der seine…

Weihnachten.

Harry lehnte sich mehr raus, wollte sehen ob die Rentiere nicht doch Lichtgestalten waren, nicht echt. Echte Rentiere konnten doch sowieso nicht fliegen. Außer man glaubte ganz fest daran.

Der Junge am Fenster wollte glauben, er wollte endlich glauben können.

Schritte waren im Schnee zu hören, der junge Mann fiel fast aus dem Fenster hinaus, runter in den weißen Schnee. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich halten, vielleicht bildete er sich das einfach nur ein…nein der Hirsch war wirklich da und je mehr Harry hinsah umso mehr erkannte er das Rentier in der Lichtgestalt.

Eine Gestalt trat neben das Rentier und sah aus dunklen Augen zu Harry hoch, schwarz gekleidet, nein das war er nicht. Aber der Junge wusste genau wer es war.

Sollte er sich erschrecken oder freuen?  
Weihnachten.

„Kommst du jetzt" fragte die dunkle Gestalt, anscheinend hatte er den Patronus nur gemacht um genug Licht in dieser Dunkelheit zu haben. Um den Weg zu finden, aber wieso das Rentier? Wieso diese Mühe…nur wegen

Weihnachten.

Harry nickte, sah noch einmal hinaus und schloss dann das Fenster. Es war Weihnachten, jeder hatte in dieser Nacht ein wenig Zuneigung und Liebe verdient. Er packte seine Sachen und gab die Hoffnung auf in dieser Nacht noch in seinem Glauben gestärkt zu werden.

Die Geschenke ließ er zurück, es war besser so.  
Wenn er zurückkehrte dann konnte er sie immer noch öffnen.

Weihnachten.

Als er das Haus verließ war das leuchtende Rentier immer noch da, sah sogar zu dem jungen Mann hinunter. Dieser gab seine Tasche der dunklen Gestalt welche die Tasche sofort verschwinden ließ.

„Dunkle Gegend" brummte er und legte dem Jungen einen rotgoldenen Schal um:  
"Hat mir der zottelige Werwolf für dich mitgegeben."  
Harry nickte nur und sah noch einmal zum Himmel hoch, es war soweit…die Warterei hatte ein Ende, wahrscheinlich würde er sogar gleich schlafen gehen. Es hatte doch eh keinen Sinn…wieder war ein Klingen zu hören, von einer zarten Glocke. Dann noch eins, noch eins und noch eins…das war kein Traum denn die dunkle Gestalt neben Harry sah nun auch zum Himmel.

Dann dieses Lachen, so dunkel und lieb.  
So anheimelnd und voller Sehnsucht.

„Schneller" rief die dunkle Stimme durch die Nacht:  
"Wir wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen!"  
Harry schluckte hart, was war das da für ein Strahlen?  
Weihnachten.

Ein Zischen, das Getrappel von Hufen auf unsichtbarem Boden. Ein großer, roter Schlitten glitt durch den Himmel, gezogen von Rentieren. Vorne dran leuchtete ein rotes Licht, kommend von einer Nase. Glockenklingen, gemütliches Lachen und dieses Leuchten. Harry konnte es nicht glauben, und doch glaubte er fest daran. Er sah sie, endlich, das Warten hatte sich gelohnt.

Er streckte seine Hand danach aus aber der Schlitten flog nur einen kurzen Bogen über ihnen und verschwand dann im verschneiten Himmel. Nur eine Spur von Glitzern war einige Sekunden zu sehen, bevor auch sie verschwand und nichts als eine Erinnerung zurückgelassen wurde.

Er zog die Hand runter und sah das er etwas darin hielt, eine Schneeflocke. Groß und zart, strahlend weiß und kaum spürbar. Aber sie war da und schmolz nicht, sie würde bleiben.

„Er ist spät dran" die dunkle Gestalt neben ihm sah auf eine goldene Taschenuhr:  
"Und wir auch, der zottelige Werwolf wartet sicher schon. Gehen wir."  
Er nahm die Hand von Harry und dieser wusste genau…nun war endlich

Weihnachten.


End file.
